Unknown
by GrimmGrinningGhost
Summary: After being called by Charles Xavier for assistance with a particular feral, Victor arrives to find a scene that made him angry. After handling a rather stupid situation, Victor tells Charles that the X-team is incapable, Victor would take care of the feral. She doesn't know how to speak, she's clearly been abused, and she can't spend more then 5 minutes away from him. Bad summary.


Soo, hello! I'm Grimm and I have had this idea for a while now. I wanted to make a slightly gentler side of good ole Victor Creed and so I did. I know he is going to be out of character but I am making him that way on purpose. Really though he is only being kind to one person. I have read a bunch of fics where there are mates that are ferals and they always run away from him and challenge him and he gets aggressive and shows his dominance and so forth and so on {run on sentences :P}. He is going to be OOC. He just is. If you don't like that then I suggest you do not read further because I wanted to show him in a new light. Anyways, I'll see you at the end of this chapter if you stay that long! ONWARD HO TO THE STORY YOU GO!

\/\/\This Story Brought To You By A Juggling Burrito/\/\/

When he got the call from Charles Xavier, he didn't really know what to expect but it certainly wasn't this. He surveyed the scene folding out in front of him and suppressed a growl of annoyance at the geek's idiotic chase. It was evident that she had broken out of the binds that were meant to keep her on the examination table. She wasn't truly a threat, yet they were chasing her around like one. He watched as the morons attempted to keep her still. They were obviously only making her frightened and even a child could tell that much. Her tail was curled in between her legs, her pointed ears were folded back, and she was snarling, showing her sharp teeth off to appear more threatening than she was. Charles rolled up beside him and cleared his throat before speaking.

"My team didn't mean to cause such a reaction, but they have and now we are unable to control the current situation."

"Are your x-geeks so stupid that they can't look and see that they are scaring her senseless?"

At the sound of his voice, she stilled and her eyes shot towards his large figure. Her pause allowed Cyclops and Storm to fully restrain her, the others stopping behind them, prepared to jump in if needed. As soon as they got stronger hold on her, she began to struggle fervently in their grip trying to get away from them again.

Having had enough, Victor growled loudly causing everyone to freeze.

"Back off. Now."

Her movements ceased again as soon as he spoke. While she stood still, Cyclops opened his mouth to refuse Victor when Charles stopped him.

"Listen to him. He's here because I thought he was best suited for the situation."

Storm immediately let the girl go at his demand but Cyclops glowered at Victor for a few moments before grudgingly letting her go as well. As soon as she was released, she shot forward to Victor's feet, curling into a small ball with her long tail wrapped around herself.

"She is coming with me. Your people obviously don't know how to handle her." As he spoke, his cold gaze drifted from her to Xavier, his voice leaving no room for debate. Charles scanned his eyes over Victor's serious face and nodded.

"Keep her safe Victor."

"Wait a second! You're just going to hand her over to him?"

"I believe it is best for her Scott. It is apparent that she feels safer with him and he had her calm in a matter of seconds where we couldn't get her calm after hours."

A scoff and a disdainful 'whatever' was the only response Charles got as Scott stormed out of the room. Victor looked down to the trembling form at his feet. He shed his trench coat and snapped his fingers once to get her attention. Her head snapped up to look at him from her ball, her ears still folded back in fear; her pupils dilating before constricting into cat like slits at the brightness of the room.

"Up."

It was a simple command. One that Victor was positive she knew. In fact he was quite certain that she was intelligent. She sniffed at the air before keening at him. She repeated the noise again under his unrelenting gaze but listened, slowly standing up with difficulty as her small, naked form was still shaking uncontrollably. As his eyes quickly glanced over her he could tell that she was in pain. She had many cuts and bruises though he was unable to know the extent of her injuries due to the thick layer of dirt that covered her body. He couldn't even tell the color of her hair because she was so filthy. Her long matted hair covered her bare chest and her tail was wrapped around her lower extremities. She hadn't been eating well going by her many protruding bones. The muscles under her skin kept twitching in fatigue and he knew that she was just about ready to pass out. The only thing that was keeping her up was her fear of her unknown surroundings. He grunted quietly and leaned forward, about to wrap his jacket around her when she flinched back away from him. Victor quickly started emitting a low, rumbling noise akin to purring from his chest and she calmed down a bit.

The only person within earshot of the noise was Charles and he suppressed a smile at the sight before him. He knew that Victor was far more in touch with his animal side than Logan, but Victor was not unintelligent. He was a calculating predator. Charles also knew however, that he took care of Logan when he was a child. Charles had been in Victor's mind. He saw how he had cared for Logan, or at that time James. He truly believed that the Sabretooth was the safest and best option for this girl.

After seeing how she reacted, Victor decided to take a slightly different approach and knelt down in front of her to make himself seem a bit smaller. Though she was intelligent, she was wild and his presence may have made her feel safer, but she remained cautious. Him looming over her, wouldn't maker her feel protected at the moment. While he was still taller than her, his actions had their desired affect and she stood straight up again. She quietly chuffed at him as he gently pulled her arms through the sleeves of his coat. He then fastened all of the buttons closed before gently patting her head while being mindful of her ears. He stood back up; ignoring the shocked stares of Xavier's X-squad and resisted the urge to laugh as he looked at her. The sleeves of his coat reached a bit passed her knees while the bottom of his coat gathered on the floor. It made her already small form look impossibly tiny.

"Come on frail."

Victor easily picked her up and carefully carried her, cautious of her injuries. She latched onto him and laid her head right over his heart to hear it beat while his chest emanated the rumbling noise. As he exited the room and began the walk to the truck, she was lulled to sleep by the sounds of his purring, heart beating, and one of his large hands scratching gently behind her ears.

When Victor got to his truck he grabbed his keys to unlock and open the door. He carefully climbed in, minding her and the steering wheel and gently settled her onto the seat beside him. The moment he removed his hands she let out a low, keening whine and without opening her eyes moved herself forward until her head found his right leg. He watched in amusement as she moved her head onto his lap, shoving her face into his leg and falling back to sleep quickly.

He started the truck and began the long drive back to his current residence, thinking about what he would need to get in order to take care of the girl.

YO! If you made it to here then awesome and I hope you liked it! So again, I know he may be out of character but I liked the idea so I wrote it. He took care of James (Logan) when they were young'uns so I am quite certain that Victor Creed is capable of what happened in this chapter. Now just in case anyone else that likes cats is aware, I know most big cat breeds can't purr. Victor Creed's feral side is a big kitty so he really most likely wouldn't actually be able to purr but cats use purring for numerous reasons, one of which is comfort so I decided to give him that much. If you noticed, I didn't really describe the surroundings very much in this chapter and I wanted to let you all know that it was completely intentional. I wanted to focus more on the interactions between characters and the characters themselves. You may have just read that and thought, "but authoress, you barely described the characters, you make no sense you daft potato." That was also intentional. The character designs are what they were in the X-Men movies. Liev Schrieber's Sabretooth is the one that I am using where he doesn't look sooo rough but he will be a little bit taller. I know he is already pretty darn tall but it is really just because I want my small character to feel like she is an ant. XD I didn't go too much into her character's appearance because Victor doesn't even really know what she looks like yet. She is absolutely filthy right now. Her hair color isn't discernable; her hair itself is a ratty, matted mess full of blood and mud, and probably sticks and stuff. The only notable features of the filthy character are her ears tail and teeth…. And height I guess. My point is that I did everything on purpose. I proofread it a few times but there are most likely going to be grammatical errors and possible spelling issues but I have no one to read my work so I can only apologize profusely for that. Anyways! I would love if y'all gave me feedback, kind or otherwise because I wish to know what you tater tots think. Thank you if you took the time to read this, I hope you enjoyed it. Have a lovely day, night, evening, etc.

-Grimm


End file.
